


Breathe

by winterspirit13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asthma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt!klaus, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot I'm sorry he's there he's just.... not mentioned...., I... I didn't write five, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Pneumonia, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sick!Klaus, Sickfic, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, because I couldn't decide if I wanted him to be aged up or not because idk what timeline I'm on tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit13/pseuds/winterspirit13
Summary: Anonymous asked: I looooove reading your Klaus whump fics; thank you so for writing them!! If you feel like writing more sickfics, I’d love to see Klaus with asthma and a bad cold/flu that turns into pneumonia and a trip to the hospital/infirmary with fluffy sibling caretaking :)Klaus wakes up coughing, and he knows he's sick. Unfortunately for him, he can't get away with just a simple cold or flu. It's turned into pneumonia, and things get more complicated from there. Cue concerned siblings.





	Breathe

There was one thing that Klaus knew for sure: asthma was an absolute bitch. Sure, his years of smoking never helped - an awful idea in retrospect, but Klaus had cared more about quieting the ghosts then the flare-up in his system… and then he got into the harder stuff, and none of it mattered anymore.

But he was sober, and he still felt like shit. His chest was weighed down and it felt like he had to fight for each breath to be scraped through his lungs. He woke up around 3 am last night (this morning?...whatever) coughing until his eyes were watering, and he hadn’t been able to get a bit of rest since.

Every time he tried, he started coughing again, and Klaus could firmly say that he was miserable. Fuck, was he miserable. He just wanted to sleep, to breath, to not hurt. But unfortunately, that wasn’t his power, he was stuck seeing ghosts. And now that Ben was here, alive, not even fun was. Klaus was pretty sure he’d stick his tongue out if he didn’t feel like such shit, but he did, so he settled for thinking rude thoughts at the stupid little girl on a bike.

“Klaus?” There was a knock on his door. “Vanya made cinnamon rolls, you want some?” Ben’s voice was familiar, soothing almost. It was weird, getting adjusted to not being connected at all times. When he had first come back, he practically still followed Klaus everywhere. Now, there was some privacy, but they’d always be close.

Klaus tried to respond that no, probably not, his throat was raw and he couldn’t imagine actually eating anything and having it go down without coming back up, but all that left his mouth was a crack of voice followed by a fit of harsh coughs.

Ben opened the door immediately, looking concerned. “Inhaler?” He asked, immediately looking for it. Klaus gestured vaguely to his dresser but shook his head.   
“Think ‘m just sick, Benny,” he rasped, still trying for a carefree smile. Ben’s concerned expression didn’t leave. He walked towards Klaus, hesitating for only a brief moment before he pressed his hand to Klaus’ forehead.

“Shit Klaus,” Ben cursed. “You’re burning up! Why didn’t you tell someone?” Klaus received Ben’s very best my-brother-is-a-dumbass glare, but it was softened with the obvious concern laced through his words.

Klaus shrugged, teeth clenching as his aching muscles protested. “Flu’s been going around… don’t like shots anymore…” Klaus was so tired. His voice was quiet, flat, so unlike him; but he just didn’t have the energy to feel anything other than shitty gross and sick.

Ben rolled his eyes. “You know you can just get the spray, Klaus? Seriously…”   
Klaus avoided his eyes.

“Well, come on, you’re seeing Mom.” Ben had taken on a no-arguments tone, but Klaus didn’t pay it much attention.

“What? No, I’m just dandy, no need to bother her-“

Ben gripped his arm. Klaus groaned, but it turned into a set of wet hacking coughs. He held on to Ben’s arms as he coughed, tears forcing the way from the squeezed corners of his eyes. The eyeliner he put on the day before was going to be a mess (not that it wasn’t in the first place).    
  
Finally, when he could breathe a bit better he nodded. He was too sick to fight it, and Ben being, well, not a ghost, it wasn’t like he was going to have much of a choice.    
  
Ben pulled Klaus up, and he wavered, unsteady on his feet. His head was spinning, throbbing. His voice betrayed him, letting out a hoarse whimper.    
  
He felt Ben’s hand move to his back to steady him after he shoved the inhaler in his back pocket.    
  
Slowly, the two of them made their way from his room down the stairs, Klaus leaning dizzily on his brother for support. Klaus was grateful at least that Ben was letting him walk. He wasn’t that sick, he could do this much, but he knew that Ben was strong enough to easily scoop his slight body up and drag him along either way.    
  
The thought made his stomach flip with nausea.    
  
“Klaus?” Vanya’s voice drew his attention, and he looked up at her, unfocused as his gaze might be. “Is he okay?” Her eyes were wide with concern, directing her question to Ben.    
  
He nodded. “Just a bad flu. Of course he didn’t get his shot this year,” Ben sighed, and Klaus’ heart squeezed with guilt for just a second. “He’s got a pretty decent fever, I’m taking him to Mom.”    
  
Vanya nodded, before taking his other arm. “I’ll help,” she decided quietly. Klaus didn’t need it, but he didn’t protest. Vanya helped whenever she could, almost like she thought she still had to prove something.    
  
She didn’t. But after so long not being cared for (physically, sorry ghost Ben) it made him feel warm in a way he was sure wasn’t from the fever to have two siblings by his side when he felt so absolutely horrible.    
  
When the three of them walked into their Mom’s room - converted from the old gallery so that she could actually have a place of her own - she was instantly taking his temperature and guiding him to a chair to sit down.    
  
“Oh my, 102.4, let’s try and get that down...” Quickly he was being handed cool water and two pills. Klaus’ mind was hazy. He tried to give them back, he couldn’t take anything. He was sober. They slipped onto the floor with a clatter, causing Grace to tut in concern.    
  
Ben was by his side. “Klaus, it’s okay, you can take it. It’s just for your fever.” Klaus shook his head. His face was flushed red, but he was cold, not processing the words all of the way.    
  
“Please, Klaus,” Ben urged. He felt the cool press of the pills against his mouth and allowed himself to swallow, trusting Ben.    
  
“Have some water,” Vanya encouraged gently. He took a few sips. It soothed his raw throat but did nothing for the pain in his chest.    
  
He sat back against the plush chair, eyes closed and sore. He felt so dizzy. He was breathing a bit to fast, too shallow, but nothing would alleviate it.    
  
He was wheezing now, he could hear it.    
  
“Mom? Mom, is this normal? What’s going on with him?”    
  
Klaus clutched his chest. He hurt. This wasn’t like the asthma attacks he had, his throat, while swollen didn’t feel like it was closing up on him, but he just wasn’t getting enough air somehow.    
  
“Get Diego, we’ll need his car. We need to get him to a hospital.” Ben was the first to react, quickly shooting out the door. They had gotten rid of a lot of their equipment at the house - they still had things for emergencies and general first aid after missions, but after they had settled into their new life after the averted apocalypse, it quickly became clear fully stocked hospital drugs, as well as a bar, wasn’t helpful for their recovering brother.

Vanya stayed, worried. 

“Mom? What is it?” Her voice shook slightly when she spoke, the light’s flickering along with it.   
  
Grace smiled at her, somehow still managing to look just as sad and nervous all the same. “It looks like his flu turned into pneumonia, and he appears to be suffering from hypoxia, although a test would be needed to confirm it.” It was factual. But then, more comforting: “We know about it earlier than usual for him. He’s not in danger.”     
  
Klaus listened to this in his dazed state. It was almost like he could feel his fever starting to climb as awareness grew foggier - not even the type he had liked.    
  
He must have fallen asleep or passed out or was otherwise too out of it to remember because the next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospital bed. 

* * *

  
His first thought? _Fuck, what did he take?_   
  
Klaus opened his eyes with a groan, reaching up to find an oxygen mask over his nose.

“Hey, there, Klaus. Scared the shit out of us,” said Diego, who was sitting next to him, brought his hand away from his face.

Ben was leaning against the wall near him and gave Klaus a tired smile. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all.

Klaus gave a bit of a groan, trying to tug off the oxygen mask. It was itchy, and he didn’t want it on anymore.

A strong hand caught his own, and Klaus met Luther's eyes. “Leave that be, Klaus,” he ordered, “You’re sick, you need it right now.”

Klaus relaxed. It was still annoying, but even though he just woke up, he just didn’t have the energy to argue. Or, he considering how raw his throat felt, the voice to do so either.

“Sleep, Klaus. Everything’s going to be fine,” Allison soothed. There was no specific phrase used, but it was just as comforting as if she had rumored him. Klaus sunk back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been awhile! I got a bit obsessed with Star Trek and Good Omens, but worry not, I'll definetly still be posting more for this fandom! If you want to ask for a prompt, feel free to comment here or send me an ask on my tumblr, readingwritingcrying! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, comment or kudos if you'd like, it always makes my day!


End file.
